


let me take care of you

by ficsandchill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandchill/pseuds/ficsandchill
Summary: It's a rare occurrence for Mark to allow himself be pampered by Donghyuck,so when that rare occurrence happens, Donghyuck makes sure to do his absolute best.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> basically just them being domestically sweet without a plot hehe
> 
> let me know what do you guys think, enjoy! ♡

The bed squeaks loudly as Mark flings himself, face first on the bed, with his sling bag and shoes still on him. The room is starting to get dark as the sun starting to set. He takes a breathe in, despite his face is being wholly smashed on the duvet. This week has been tough, and there's another approaching of a tougher one next week. Finals. He heaves out harshly. He is so, so drained and tired, mentally and physically. Thank god it's Friday. He stays that way for a moment, eyes heavy and he feels himself falling asleep. He is that tired that he doesn't want to move. Sleep is taking his consciousness bit by bit as he stays put. Until a boisterous laugh from the living room, snatches his consciousness back to his body. He groans and flips himself to lay on his back.

A few loud laughter and screaming follow suit, which makes Mark to flutter his eyes open towards the ceiling. He waits and another laughter breaks the silence. He shifts his eyes to the bed opposite of his. There's no way in hell he is going to get a good rest like this. He pouts, contemplating. Should he or should he not? He wants to but he doesn't want to bother him. Another shrieks makes the decision for Mark.

He fishes out his phone from his pocket, opening his recent calls log and clicks on a name. He clears his throat a few times as the line rings. The sweet voice of the person on the other line feels like a caress as it gently says a cheerful, "Mark?" Mark wastes no time to whine a drawled out "Babyyy..." Donghyuck lets out an amused chuckle, "Yes, what is it my love, my baby, my favourite?"

Mark purses out his lips and slowly says, "Is it okay if I come over?"

Donghyuck always stays at his brother's apartment during finals, Mark would too if he had a brother who owns one.

"Of course! I was about to call you just now, Johnny just said that he is not going to be here for the weekend. Something about work. Are you sure though? It's final season."

"Only if it's okay with you."

"Always." Donghyuck replies quickly, in a tiny frustrated voice, like he couldn't believe Mark would think otherwise.

Mark bites his lips to stop him from smiling too wide at that, "Okay."

"What's your ETA?"

"About half an hour? I'll pack some stuff and go straight to you."

**///**

The door is swung open as Mark rings the bell once, "Hi ther- oof-" Donghyuck huffs but it soon turns to an adoring chuckle as he catches Mark when he slumped himself into Donghyuck the moment he opens the door. Donghyuck wrapping his arms around Mark to hug him tighter, rubbing one of his hands up and down Mark's back. Slotting their body like they're made from the same element and reconnecting to be whole again. Chest to chest, waist to waist. Feeling the steady heartbeats of each other on their chest. "You okay there?" he asks quietly into Mark's neck.

Mark nuzzles into Donghyuck's neck, only hums back in reply. Feeling a thousand times better than before. The scent of apricot and honey scent fills his nostril as he breathes Donghyuck in, Mark feels Donghyuck's hair is a bit damp from his temple resting on the side of Donghyuck's head. "You showered?"

Donghyuck plants a few kisses on Mark's neck before he replies, "Of course I did, you were coming over."

Mark's heart soars at that, sighs contently, "You smell so nice." As he nuzzles Donghyuck's neck again, kissing the skin and breathes him in, erupting a few chuckle and tiny shrieks as it tickles Donghyuck.

"Do you wanna eat something first? Or do you wanna go to straight to bed? Hm?" Kissing Mark's temple a few times. "Bed." Mark mouths at Donghyuck's neck.

It's a bit of a struggle making their way to bed as Mark doesn't want to let Donghyuck go. Penguin walk themselves to the guest room. Mark pecks Donghyuck's lips before he leans back and shifts, successfully shrugging off the backpack he is carrying, off his shoulders without totally letting go of Donghyuck and pecks Donghyuck's lips again. Smiling expectantly at Donghyuck, as if waiting for Donghyuck's praise at his success. Donghyuck laughs and kiss Mark's nose.

"On the bed you go." He says as he maneuvers Mark to sit on the bed. Mark adjusts himself into a laying position on the bed and gently pulling Donghyuck into him but he is met with resistance. Donghyuck shakes his head but before he can explain himself, Mark cuts him to the chase with his tiny, "Where are you going?" pouting at Donghyuck. After cupping Mark's face, Donghyuck kisses his forehead then his lips to swipe the pout away, "Just going to make you a chamomile tea, you'll sleep better." Thumbs caressing Mark's cheeks, "You don't have to-" Donghyuck interrupts Mark with a kiss, looking into Mark's eyes "It'll be just 5 minutes, baby. Let me do this for you, okay?" Mark shakes his head, and Donghyuck quite honestly is about to give in but Mark continues, "Only if I can go, make it with you." Donghyuck smiles softly, "You're something else, aren't you?" pinching Mark's cheek. Donghyuck smiles adoringly as Mark snatches the said hand and plants a kiss to his palm, getting himself up from the bed.

Leading Donghyuck by holding his hand to the kitchen as if this is his apartment and not Donghyuck's brother's. But as soon as they make their way to the kitchen, Mark turning around and plasters himself on Donghyuck's back, securing his arms around Donghyuck's waist, hugging him from behind. Putting his chin on Donghyuck's shoulder, letting himself be dragged this time around as Donghyuck opening the cabinet for the tea bag, mug then fill the electric kettle. 

Donghyuck rubbing Mark's arms on his waist as they wait for the water to boil in silence. Mark makes a noise to get Donghyuck to turn his head to him, when Donghyuck does, Mark quickly kisses him on the lips. Donghyuck can't help but smiles a little while reciprocating Mark's kiss, nibbling Mark's lips gently. The kettle clicks, Mark pulling away, resorting to plant kisses Donghyuck's shoulder, "Be careful." Donghyuck hums in reply. He fills the mug carefully, and gently tries to remove Mark's arms from his waist only for Mark to tighten his hold, huffing a "Why does it seems like you don't want me today?" pouting as he buries his face on Donghyuck's neck. "We definitely will spill the tea if we're gonna walk this way." Donghyuck says gently, amused with Mark's antics.

Mark grumbles but lets him go, beats Donghyuck at picking up the mug with one hand, the other one reaching out and intertwining with Donghyuck's fingers as Mark wordlessly walk them back to the room. Gently settling the mug down on the bed side table.

Knowing this mood of Mark, Donghyuck sits on the bed first, leaning on the headboard. Spreading him arms invitingly to Mark. Mark happily complies, sitting himself on Donghyuck's lap and making himself home as he rests his head on the juncture of Donghyuck's neck and shoulder. Softly whimpering as Donghyuck rubbing his hand along his spine and the expanse of his back, occasionally feeling Donghyuck includes a bit of nails, scratching his back mindlessly as they both wait for the tea to cool down a little.

Feeling a kiss on the side of his temple, Donghyuck says, "Just call me whenever if you need me again, okay? I love having you around." Mark feels himself flushes at the sincerity, he hopes the now faster beats of his heart aren't obvious even though he is currently chest to chest to Donghyuck. It's silly how Donghyuck still makes him blushes even though they're well in a relationship now. "Okay." Mark lets out quietly, planting quick kisses on Donghyuck's neck.

Donghyuck kisses Mark's temple again and lingers there, resuming rubbing Mark's back gently. Silence takes over the room but it's comfortable. The scent of apricot and honey is evident on Donghyuck's skin and the back rub Mark is receiving leading him to melt further in Donghyuck's embrace. He feels sated. Donghyuck always makes him feel home. Donghyuck feels like home. He closes his eyes and breathe Donghyuck in again, tightening his hold on Donghyuck's upper body. This is his safe haven. This is home.

Donghyuck gently pats Mark's back before he says, "Come on baby, drink your tea."

Mark leans back, still on Donghyuck's lap. Donghyuck reaches for the mug, gently blows on the tea a few times, sipping the tea to test it's temperature. When he deems it's safe for Mark to drink without burning his tongue, he passes it to Mark. Mark accepts the tea, drinking it slowly, all the while Donghyuck resuming rubbing his hands on Mark's back soothingly, eyes studying Mark's expression. Mark keep his eyes on the mug he is drinking from because Donghyuck takes care of him so, so well, it makes him feel ridiculously shy. He drinks half of it, then directs the tea to Dongyuck. Wordlessly offering him half of it. Donghyuck shakes his head, "No, thank you. All for you." Mark frowns, "But you need it too."

Gently pushing the mug to Mark, "No, I don't. You do." Bringing up one of his hand from Mark's back to caress the side of Mark's face, thumbing the skin underneath one of Mark's eye gently. Dark circles making themselves present underneath both of Mark's eyes, the skin sullen. Mark shakes his head but only slightly, because he doesn't want Donghyuck to remove the hand gently caressing his face. "I want you to have some too." Donghyuck only gets to slightly open his mouth, not getting his chance to protest when Mark interrupts him with his soft, "please?"

Donghyuck soften at that, looking into the mug, seeing half of the tea remaining. "Okay, but I want you to drink some more. Give me only a quarter. Okay, baby?" Planting a kiss to Mark's cheek. Mark nods, soft and pliant in Donghyuck's lap. Mark drinks up and passes it to Donghyuck, he finishes it quickly and sets it aside on the bed side table. Turning off the table's light, leaving the room dark except for the natural light from the night sky from the window.

Adjusting themselves into a laying position, Donghyuck gently moves Mark to the side. Mark is quick to shuffle closer and settling himself under Donghyuck's chin. Donghyuck resumes his rubbing on Mark's back. Slowly up along Mark's spine, then gently back down Mark's back. Mark's steady breathing tickles the side of his neck. Donghyuck shifts his head down, planting a kiss on top of Mark's head, leans back to say "I'm so proud of you. You've worked hard. You've done so well, but you must rest well too." before he plants another lingering kiss there, staying there to mouth, "You promise me?" squeezing Mark's in his arms once.

Mark feels as if his heart is going to burst with the amount of affection he feels for Donghyuck. He feels a bit of tears prickling at the back of his eyes, it feels so nice to hear someone is proud of him, out loud. Acknowledging his effort and struggles. Donghyuck always knows what to say, what he needs to hear. What makes it better is Donghyuck is always so unfiltered and sincere with his words. Nuzzling his nose to Donhyuck's chest, he says quietly "I promise you." Kissing Donghyuck's chest through the fabric of his shirt, then resting his forehead there. Donghyuck rubs his back constantly, waiting for Mark to fall asleep first. Moments passed but Mark breaks the silence, "Hyuck?" "Yes, baby?"

Mark nibbling his lips shyly, "Can you give me head scratches too?" "Of course." Already bringing the hand on Mark's back to his head. "But.." Mark interjects. Donghyuck kisses the top of his head again, patiently waiting for Mark to continue, "can you rub my back too while doing it?" "I'd love to but you need to lay on top of me for that? Are you sure you're comfortable sleeping that way?" Donghyuck replies and asks, so softly. Mark feels so loved. Not trusting his own voice, he nods then feels himself gently guided by Donghyuck to lay on top of him. Head on the center of Donghyuck's chest, the beats of Donghyuck's heart lulling him to sleep.

The moment Donghyuck's fingers run through his hair, Mark couldn't help himself but whimpers. Adding the gentle stroking on his back, Mark feels his whole body floating. All tension, in his body and mind earlier, now gone. It tingles, Donghyuck is the best at giving him tingles. Even his voice, his mere presence can give Mark tingles. Being around Donghyuck makes his whole being buzzed, surrounded by comfortable warmth. Like a cup of hot chocolate during cold nights, sweet and comforting. He wants this for as long as he could keep this. Forever if Donghyuck allows him to. He so badly hopes Donghyuck wants him just as long.

Feeling overwhelmed with his love drunk thoughts, he allows himself to express it, "I'm so glad I found you, you're so good to me. Allow me to take care of you too." He tilts his head sideway, purposely kissing the left side of Donghyuck's chest, a kiss to his heart through the shirt. Then he rests his head back to the center of Donghyuck's chest, he lets out, "I love you." 

Halting both the head scratch and back stroking, Donghyuck smiles sweetly at the person on his chest. Bringing both of his arms to squeeze Mark in a brief tight hug, letting out a gentle, "I love you." Purposely, not adding a 'too' at the end. Kisses the top of Mark's head a few times before he moves his hand back to where they were from. Only then Mark lets sleep takes his consciousness away, with a dopey smile on his face.


End file.
